


That awkward first date

by stefy_coool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/stefy_coool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says~</p><p>They're like 12 years-old in love, it's kind of terrible. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That awkward first date

“So… I was thinking…” Clearing his throat, Dean folded his hands in his pockets. “Now that we, finally caught a break, I was wondering if you, I mean we, could… hum.. go grab a bite?”  
Cas squinted his eyes at Dean. “Of course, Dean. What do you want to eat?”

“Well… I don’t know, I think I saw a nice resto not too far from here… I think it was some italian, or something... I’m not sure. Wanna go check it out?” Dean tried a smile, but wasn’t too sure how it came out. Cas still looked slightly confused.

“Alright. Should we ask Sam-”

Dean didn’t let him finish. “The kid can take care of himself for a few hours Cas.” He draped his arm around Cas’ shoulder while the angel only looked more confused -- if that was even possible. “Come on.”

The hunter led them out to the car and started driving to the resto. After a few minutes of silence, Dean decided to turn on the radio, instantly filling the car with the sounds of ‘Can you feel the love tonight’. Dean felt himself turn crimson red before shutting it off. He cleared his throat as he saw Cas stare at him from the corner of his eye. “Let’s try some other tape instead.” Dean motioned Cas to pass him a tape from the glove compartment. “Choose one and pass it to me.”

Cas looked into the compartment and at the tapes. “I don’t really know any though.”

Dean turned to look at him with a questioning look. “What? Come on man, we’ve known each other for what now, five years? And you still don’t know anything about music?” Cas looked at the tapes, not answering. “Alright well, just pass me the Zeppelin's”

—  
They arrived at the resto about half an hour later. The resto was nice and quiet, soft music playing in the back and candlelit ambiance. Dean took a deep breath, feeling slightly out of his element, especially being here with Cas, but the angel didn’t seemed to mind, or even realise. They were led to a table and handed menus. The waitress handed them the wine card, and explained the specials and the rest of the menu. Dean smiled at her naturally and turned to Cas who was looking away, not paying attention to anything.

“Cas?” The angel turned to him.

“I don’t eat Dean.” Dean sighed and smiled back at the waitress.

“Would you excuse us a moment.” The waitress nodded and walked away. “Cas, I know you don’t eat but… well that’s not really the point here…”

Cas looked at him with his head tilted. “What is it then?”

Dean hesitated a moment. He thought he made it pretty clear what his intentions were. “Well, you know, you and me…” Cas didn’t seem less confused. “It’s a date, Cas.” And then he saw the lights turn on Cas’ eyes.

“O-Oh. I-I see.” They both looked down at their hands.

“I… sorry. I thought it was obvious…”

“No, yes, I mean… I didn’t…” Cas sighed, obviously nervous now. Dean got up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright, let’s just, go back home, it’s… whatever.” Cas looked up to him.

“What? I thought…” He looked away. “This is my fault. I’m not very good company.”

“What!? No! Cas, that’s not… You didn’t even knew-” Dean took a deep breath. “Look, hum…” He sat back at the table and Cas looked back at him. “Let’s start over, alright?” Cas nodded. “Do you… wanna be on a date? With me I mean.” And Cas nodded again. “Okay.” They looked away.

They stayed silent for another moment when Cas finally picked up the menu and started looking at the choices of meal. “I don’t know any of these.” Dean looked up to him.

“Oh. Well, it’s mostly just pastas…”

“What are you taking?” Dean leaned to him and pointed the meal in the menu.

“That one. It’s pretty basic, pastas, tomatoes sauce, meatballs and cheese.” Cas nodded.

“Can I take that too?”

Dean shrugged. “Sure.” He leaned back on his chair with a small laugh. “I’m probably gonna end up eating it for you anyway.” Cas smiled at him and Dean turned away as he felt himself blushing. “You know, since you… don’t really…” He cleared his throat as the waitress finally came back.

“Are we ready to order?” Dean smiled at her.

“Yup. We’ll both have the… hum, meatballs spag.” The waitress smiled back with a nod, writing it down.

“Anything else?”

“Oh!” Dean picked the wine card and looked through it. “With the… hun… What would you recommend?” The waitress explained the wines and Dean picked the one that sounded best, knowing about nothing about wine.

“Very well. It won’t be too long.” She took the menus and wine card and walked away.

After another awkward moment of silence, Dean started to wonder how long it could take him to get drunk on wine.

The waitress came back with a basket of bread, some bruschetta and the bottle of wine with glasses. She poured one glass and handed it to Dean. The hunter held the glass and stared at the small sip of wine in the bottom of it then moved his gaze to the waitress. “Can I have more?”

The waitress looked back confused. “You don’t want to taste it first?”

“Why? I’m no wine expert, I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be good and even if it isn’t, it’s not like I can change my mind, right?”

The waitress blinked and simply filled Dean’s glass instead of replying. She filled Cas’ glass without question and left the bottle on the table before leaving them alone again.  
Cas lift his glass and took a sip. “You didn’t have to be rude to her.”

Dean shrugged. “Whatever.” He drank about half a glass before the waitress came back with their plates.

They ate in silence...

Till Dean finished his plate and looked up at Cas who had sauce all over his face, still struggling with the spaghetti strands going everywhere, but into his mouth. Dean couldn’t help laughing. “You… you got some sauce…” He tried to explain by waving a finger around his mouth but Cas only tilted his head in confusion. Dean grinned and picked up his tissue, leaning to Cas to wipe the sauce from his face but it only spread it more. Dean chuckled, leaning back to his seat. “Sorry, I think I made it worse. You’ll have to go wash up.” Cas closed his eyes and the sauce vanished. “Or.. use your angel mojo…” Dean sighed and shook his head. Cas blinked.

“I apologize.”

“It’s ok.” Dean pointed his plate. “You gonna finish that?” Cas pushed the plate away from him. Dean looked away, feeling bad for asking. He finished his glass of wine and filled both their glass to empty the bottle. He looked at Cas drink and looked down when he looked up.

This went on till they both emptied their glasses, and they left after paying for the meal.

They walked out, back to the impala. “So… What do you wanna do now?” Dean fumbled with his  
keys.

“Anything you want is fine with me.”

Dean looked at him and sighed. “Alright.” He opened the door and got inside the car, motioning to Cas to get in too.

They drove with Dean singing to ‘Immigrant song’ till they stopped and parked at a movie theater.

Cas looked at the movie posters after Dean declared that he was choosing the movie. They ended up with a romantic comedy. Dean cursed at letting Cas choose, but let it go because Cas looked kind of happy.

They sat in the back even though the theater was pretty empty. After half an hour, Dean was almost falling asleep in his seat. This had to be the most boring movie he’d ever seen. Cas was staring at the screen with amazing concentration though, so Dean didn’t say anything. After a full hour, Dean decided it was time to do something to keep himself from falling asleep. He looked at Cas from the corner of his eyes, who was sitting straight like a stick. Dean yawned and slowly moved his arm behind Cas, but Cas turned to him. Dean instantly removed his arm, clearing his throat and pretended to be watching the movie with interest. Cas kept looking at him then looked down at his hand. He looked back at the screen, his hand slowly moving to Dean’s and wrapped it into his. Dean looked at Cas from the corner of his eyes then down at their hands and wrapped his fingers around Cas’, smiling softly.

After the movie ended, they went back to the car, still holding hands. Dean was surprised how much he didn’t thinking too much of it, then again, no one around seemed to care for which he was very grateful of. Once at the car, the question rose again.

“So, what do you wanna do next?” Cas looked up to him with his usual head tilt. “Right, you don’t know, sorry.” They both looked down at the ground a moment before Dean spoke again. “Come on, I think I got an idea.” He let go of Cas’ hand, walking around the car to get in and motioned Cas to do the same.

They drove back closer to the bunker, but stopped at a little creamery. Cas waited at the car while Dean went to get them some ice cream. He came back with two cones. “I got Chocolate mint or Butterscotch. Which one do you want?” Cas looked at both cones and leaned to take a lick at the Chocolate mint. Dean was taken aback, almost dropping the cone. “Wow, hey!”

Cas ended up with some ice cream all over his face and licked his lips. “Dean, don’t move.” He grabbed the other cone, wrapping his hand over Dean’s, to keep it steady and took a lick at that one too.

“Yeah, well, warn a guy next time…” Dean took a deep breath, unable to look away of Cas licking the ice cream cone. He pulled back, licking his lips again.

“I think I like that one better.” He pointed the Chocolate mint one and Dean nodded absentmindedly, handing the cone over to Cas. They ate their ice cream in silence again, looking a bit everywhere but at each other.

After a while, Dean finally looked at Cas, his face covered in ice cream. Dean chuckled. “Cas, hum, you got…” He motioned his face. “Ice cream, kinda everywhere.” Cas tried to wipe his face with his sleeve which resulted in only spreading it more. Dean laughed and moved over to him. “Wait, I’ll…” He rose his hand to Cas’ face, sliding it on his jaw and rubbed his fingers on his cheek. Cas stared back at him with his bright blue eyes, lips parted and slightly flushed. Dean leaned in closer. “Cas… Can I-”

Before he could finish asking, Cas moved in, softly pressing his lips to his in a temptative kiss. Dean closed his eyes and parted his lips, slowly kissing Cas. He pulled back, letting out a soft breath and licking his lips. “Yeah, I-I think you’re right… the Chocolate mint’s better…” Cas smiled and grabbed Dean’s shirt with his free hand, pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
